German Patent Application Nos. DE 102012214161 A1, DE 102014004432 A1 and DE 102014004433 A1 disclose connecting electrical conductors and contact elements, for instance when the contact elements are paired with flat conductors. For an effective electrical connection the insulation is generally removed from both the conductor and the contact element to permit them to be interconnected, for instance by welding.
German Patent Application Nos. DE 102014004431 A1 and DE 102014004430 A1 give extrusion with a self-adhesive polypropylene as a possible solution for sealing the exposed transitional areas between conductor and contact element. In these cases, however, the different flat conductors and contact elements are provided with a uniform insulating material for which a compatible material can be selected for the extrusion.
German Patent Application No. DE 102012217618 A1 discloses another alternative by casting around a flat conductor.
When two dissimilar insulating materials are used, as for example in an aluminum busbar with polypropylene (PP) insulation and a round aluminum or copper conductor with polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or silicone insulation, it is currently not possible to encapsulate the connection, since no material for encapsulating and bonding to the insulation is known that is suitable for both PP and PVC.
Attempts to encapsulate a silicone-insulated cable to prevent the intrusion of water or other media have shown that the resulting jacket is not durably tight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,461 A describes a sealing device for a splice between a PU-insulated cable and a neoprene-insulated cable, in which a neoprene packing gland is formed on the neoprene insulation and then a large-area urethane sheath is molded over the gland and the splice.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 004 430 A1 discloses self-adhesive synthetic materials to encapsulate flat conductors.
German Patent Application No. DE 692 14 315 T2 discloses using an insulating bushing to seal a cable connector for underwater cables. The cable to be connected here has PE and/or rubber insulation.
German Patent Application No. DE 696 10 400 T2 discloses a cable adapter having an elastic sleeve and with suitable material selected.